


Destruction : Préservation

by Jainas



Series: Domaines [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Animal Protection, Books, Discussion, Français | French, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: Domaine de la Destruction : une rencontre au fin fond de l'Asie, et la lutte contre l'entropie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Incroyable mais vrai, ce texte clôt ma série des Domaines, près de cinq ans après le texte sur Dream qui l’a fait naître. L’idée était d’ouvrir une fenêtre dans l’univers de Harry Potter par Eternel. Il m’a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver un sujet viable pour Destruction, qui est l’Eternel dont on sait le moins de choses, et qui a choisi de déserter son domaine… Et c’est finalement les Animaux fantastiques qui m’ont donnés mon angle d’approche.  
> J’espère que la lecture vous plaira !

L’homme était immense et imposant, ses cheveux flamboyants et sa barbe remontés en tresses compliquées, et il serait sorti du lot même parmi des sorciers anglo-saxons. Dans ce petit bar mal éclairé de l’Isan, où il dépassait d’au moins trois tête les sorciers locaux aux cheveux noirs, qui buvaient leur sato en discutant entre eux en thaï, il était quasiment impossible à ignorer. Malheureusement pour lui, installé au bar et seul autre farang dans la pièce, Norbert était presque tout aussi visible, et il eut beau faire le gros dos et se concentrer de manière ostensible sur son verre d’alcool, le nouveau venu vient s’accouder à sa droite.  
Encore un de ces insupportables voyageurs grégaires, qui n’avaient de cesse de chercher la compagnie d’autres occidentaux dès qu’ils franchissaient la frontière de leur pays, songea-t-il avec ressentiment quand l’autre sorcier demanda au barman ce qu’il buvait et commanda la même chose, accompagné “d’un réapprovisionnement pour mon ami !” tonitruant et chaleureux. Maintenant que le verre était offert, il allait vouloir sympathiser, faire la conversation… Parler, alors que Norbert n’avait d’autre ambition que de se bourrer la gueule de manière méthodique à l’alcool de riz frelaté.  
Il aurait pu aller boire dans sa valise, bien sûr, mais ça risquerait d’être une source de stress pour ses animaux… Et les demiguises n’appréciaient guère que l’on s’enivre en leur présence. Ou du moins Dougal n’appréciait pas (pas assez de spécimens pour inférer un comportement type, et bien entendu les réactions en captivité ne pouvaient être représentatives de celles d’un individu dans son milieu naturel...), et il l’avait fait savoir de manière impossible à ignorer la seule fois où Norbert avait fait l’erreur d’apporter une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans son atelier. Si l’ivresse était le but, il n’avait guère le choix.

Il était en train de se demander si le barman accepterait de lui vendre une bouteille de quelque chose de fort qu’il puisse remonter dans sa chambre, quand après avoir avalé une longue rasade sans même frémir au goût destructeur du lao khao, l’inconnu se tourna vers lui avec un claquement de langue.  
“Tu as l’air d’avoir eu une mauvaise journée mon gars, c’est tout. Si tu n’as pas envie de parler, je ne me vexerai pas.  
\- J’apprécie, répliqua Norbert, et il en serait resté là si les bonnes manières inculquées à coup de balais au derrière par sa mère n’avaient choisi cet instant pour faire leur réapparition forcée. Merci pour le verre, je suis Norbert.  
\- Appelle moi Olly, et de rien. Je te laisse à ta boisson pour l’instant, alors.”  
Et sans plus insister il se détourna et engagea la conversation avec le barman, dans un lao si rapide que Norbert avait du mal à le suivre, arrachant un sourire puis une réplique engagée au sorcier taciturne.

C’était peut être le désintérêt bienveillant du géant roux, ou le peu d’accoutumance de Norbert à l’alcool, mais à la fin de son second verre, ce dernier était d’humeur beaucoup plus communicative, à défaut d’être moins déprimé.  
“Je déteste ça. J’ai fait ce livre pour que les gens comprennent la magnificence des animaux fantastiques, à quel point ils sont passionnants et complexes, à quel point ils sont parfois fragiles aussi, et pourquoi il faut les protéger, plutôt que les craindre et les exterminer. Je voulais éduquer les gens, leur montrer ce que je vois, ce que je sais… Je pensais que si je pouvais leur faire comprendre les animaux fantastiques, ils pourraient les aimer autant que je les aime. Je n’ai pas écrit ce livre pour qu’un putain de braconnier y trouve les informations sur la nidification des hongsas à tête rouge et s’en serve pour deviner l’emplacement de la colonie à cette période de l’année… Je…” Il s’étouffait sur sa rage impuissante, pressa ses poings contre ses tempes brûlantes. “Je déteste ça, et je déteste ceux qui font ça… Et c’est ma faute.  
\- C’est un mauvais coup du destin, mais il toujours plus facile de détruire que de créer, ou de préserver, commenta Olly gravement, un écho profond dans la voix. Crois-moi, je m’y connais. Et les humains ont un talent particulier pour ça. Il est beaucoup plus compliqué d’agir contre l’entropie que dans son sens…  
\- Trop compliqué pour moi, manifestement.  
\- Vraiment ? On ne peut pas gagner toutes les batailles. La possibilité de perdre parfois ne signifie pas que le combat n’en vaut pas la peine. Ce livre, que tu as écris, n’as-t-il pas fait également ce que tu voulais ?  
\- Il a aidé les défenseurs des snidgets dorés et des graphorns à faire classer les espèces comme protégées…Il est question d’ajouter les augureys à la liste, également. Et il a contribué à lancer un débat sur les conditions d’élevage des dragons…  
\- Et ?  
\- Il a éveillé des vocations je suppose. Je reçois des lettres d’enfants…  
\- Cela ne me semble pas si mal, pour un seul livre. Olly se tourna vers le barman et celui-ci déposa une carafe d’eau sur le comptoir, que le sorcier reversa dans leurs verres d’alcool vides. Y’a-t-il quelque chose à faire, pour tes animaux à tête rouge ?  
Norbert but l’eau et soupira. Il avait rarement confiance, encore moins en des étrangers, et jamais aussi vite, alcool ou non. La protection de ses animaux passait avant tout. Mais le pragmatisme positif d’Olly était étonnamment réconfortant, invitait à la franchise. Il y avait un poids dans les paroles, une profondeur qui les faisait résonner et les ancrait alors que celles de n’importe qui d’autre s’envoleraient.  
\- Les braconniers ont tué et plumé une partie des adultes. Je suis arrivé à temps pour sauver la très grande majorité des oeufs, et avertir les autorités magiques. Les hongsas ne sont pas protégés à proprement parler, mais ils sont traditionnellement considérés comme bénéfiques, et les autorités locales voient d’un mauvais œil l’ingérence des farangs sur leur territoire, surtout en ce moment… La situation est tendue entre les gouvernements moldus Thaïs et Français et ça a des répercussions sur la communauté magique… mais du coup ils s’assureront que les braconniers n’y reviennent pas cette saison. Je vais rester ici quelques semaines, m’assurer que les œufs éclosent dans de bonnes conditions sous la garde des adultes restants… Puis je ferai en sorte que les braconniers ne soient pas en état de recommencer l’année prochaine. Je sais qui ils sont, et j’ai des contacts au Macusa et chez les Aurors...  
\- Cela me semble un plan fort productif. La destruction n’est pas toujours la fin.  
\- Je sais. C’est seulement… C’est dur, parfois. J’aime être un magizoologue, je ne pourrais rien faire d’autre… mais j’ai l’impression de me battre contre du vent.  
\- Je ne pense pas. Tout acte de création est difficile, rencontre des obstacles. Tes adversaires sont de chair et de sang, et leurs motivations bien tangibles… Ignorance et Cupidité, cela devrait être le nom des cavaliers de l’Apocalypse.  
Norbert sourit, et se resservit de l’eau. La chaleur de l’alcool lui enflammait toujours les joues, mais il ne se sentait plus aussi profondément misérable. La culpabilité était encore là, mais il avait désormais de quoi la contrer, de quoi continuer.  
\- Et toi ? que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Je ne fais que passer… Un voyage initiatique, pourrait-on dire. Pas si dissemblable du tien d’ailleurs. Je sais qu’il est facile de détruire, je l’ai fait trop longtemps, et donc je cherche des choses à créer, à construire… Ton livre m’a l’air intéressant. Je l’achèterai et je le lirai.  
Norbert hésita brièvement, un peu de son inconfort naturel revenant, avant de se lancer, impulsivement.  
\- Si tu n’as pas de plans précis, voudrais-tu rester quelques jours ? Me donner un coup de main avec les oisillons quand ils auront éclos ? Les hongsas restant auront besoin d’aide pour les nourrir, on ne serait pas trop de deux paires de mains.  
Olly rit, mais son rire n’avait rien de méprisant, ou de hautain, c’était un rire aussi large et profond que lui, chaud comme sa chevelure, un rire de surprise satisfaite.  
\- Je n’aurais jamais envisagé de donner la becquée à des bébés oiseaux mythiques, mais après tout j’imagine qu’il n’y a rien d’aussi tout à fait aussi contraire à la destruction que d’aider des créatures juvéniles à survivre et grandir. C’est une idée qui me plait. Je crois que je vais rester ici un moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Les hongsas sont des oiseaux mythiques thaïs, qui ressemblent un peu à des cygnes aux longues jambes et que l’on voit généralement représentés sur le faîte des toits, ou en tant que monture du Brahma dans la religion indouiste.
> 
> Destruction se fait parfois appeler Olethros, d’après son nom en ancien Grec. Les sorciers ont beau aimer les prénoms bizarres, j’imagine qu’il choisirait quelque chose d’un peu plus passe-partout pour ses interactions avec les mortels.  
> Et je suis maintenant persuadée qu’il possède une première édition dédicacée des Animaux Fantastiques (et où les trouver). ^^


End file.
